


It's All about the Timing

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 4.13 Quarantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All about the Timing

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Ronon shifted over to sit closer to Jennifer, who looked at him for a second, before she settled in against him, resting her on his shoulder.  When she did that, he couldn't stop the little spark of happiness that settled inside of his chest, a spark he hadn't felt in a long time, in a little over seven years. 

As he looked down at the top of her head, he wrinkled his nose as his senses began to be tickled by a scent that he had never smelled before, and he knew that it was coming from her hair.  Gently, and silently, he lowered his head down to her hair, until his nose was against it, and he nuzzled her slightly as he took a deep breath of the scent that was wafting up toward him.

Jennifer was thinking about how normal it felt to have her head on Ronon's shoulder when she felt him nuzzling her hair with his nose, before hearing the sniff that came with it.  Lifting up her head, she gave him a look that was a mix of confusion and amusement, "What's wrong?"

"It's your hair.", he said, "It smells like good, like something to eat."

"Thank you, I think.", she said, as he took another breath of it, and she smiled, "It's my shampoo."

"What?", he asked, and she pointed at her hair with her hand, "The reason why my hair smells good, it's my shampoo.  Its vanilla scented, I brought it with me from Earth so that I wouldn't smell like the infirmary all the time."

Ronon nodded his head, "I like it."

"So do I.", she replied, before going quiet, not knowing what else she could say as she looked at him.

Neither one of them knew how long they looked at each other.  Ronon watched as her eyes darted from his eyes, to his mouth and back again, while he knew that his was doing the same with her.  It felt like the shine on her lips was just begging for him to kiss it off, leaving them bare to the touch and for the taking.

He was the one that made the first move, moving his head closer to hers, and he watched as she slowly moved her head toward his, almost tentative in her movements.  Jennifer's eyes were focused on his mouth, as she moved closer to him, until she looked up into his eyes and saw that he wanted the same thing that she did, if not more.

They were sharing the same breath, their mouths barely an inch apart when the lights in the infirmary went off, causing Jennifer to pull away, and looked up at the ceiling.  After a moment, she looked at him, "Do you think that we should be worried?"

"I don't know.", he answered, "Colonel Carter, Sheppard, and McKay are probably working on it."

"Maybe.", she said, slowly nodding her head, stopping when she felt the touch of his callused fingertips on her cheek, "Ronon?"

He didn't say anything as he lowered his mouth down to hers, and her eyes fluttered shut, at the feel of his mouth against hers.  She tasted as good as she smelled, he thought and they were softer than he thought they were.  He teased them lightly with the tip of his tongue, but before he could gain the access that he wanted, the lights flickered back on while the doors opened, and he pulled away.

Jennifer gave a deep sigh of disappointment when he moved his mouth away from hers, having enjoyed the kiss, and she looked up at lights once more, "You would have thought that they'd have a better sense of timing."

"Yeah.", he said, nodding his head in agreement, giving her another quick kiss on the lips before standing up.  He turned around, holding the hand of his injured arm out to her, "Come on, let's get out of here before we get locked in again."

"Would that be a bad thing?", she asked, letting him pull her up to stand, and he looked at her, "No, but you know what they say about timing."

She nodded her head, "Yes, unfortunately I do.", she sighed, "And it would be our luck that we won't be alone if it happened again."

Ronon nodded his head, "Pretty much, yeah."

She smiled up at him, "All right...", she said, motioning toward the door with her free hand, since he was still holding the hand he used to help her up, "After you."

With that, she followed him out of the infirmary, her mind still focused on the kiss that they had shared during their time in lock down, and she wondered if there would ever come another time when it would happen again.  All she knew was that if it did, their timing would be better than it was this time around.

Finis


End file.
